


Promise Me

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Living Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Undercover, starisi - Freeform, undercover sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Peter comes to home to find Sonny packing.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta tobeconspicuous for being so supportive during my writing slump and for betaing this fic!
> 
> Any mistakes are now my own.

Peter had known something was amiss when he had dropped into the precinct on the way home and  Sonny had been mysteriously absen t from his desk. There had been no bright smile flashed in his direction, no State n  Island drawl to greet him . Just a vacant chair and a surface that seemed oddly clear of the usual knick knacks that inhabited it. He didn’t query Liv about it, although the grimace on her features when he’d bumped into her spoke volumes. 

It was the grey gym bag, sitting there haphazardly upon their neatly made, king-sized bed that made Peter reali ze  Sonny was going undercover. He hated that bag, the sight of it made his mouth dry and his chest ache. It was half packed already.

Peter could see the assortment of grey, black and navy-blue material casually tossed into the confines of the bag. The fabric was worn and ratty, threadbare in some places.  These were not Sonny’s clothes. 

Sonny dressed in warm  colors , hues of yellow, red and blue, shades that warmed his skin and matched his eyes. No, these clothes belonged to Dominick and Peter loathed them. 

The sound of the tap running drew Peter’s attention to the en-suite bathroom, the water stopped as the faucet was turned off and the door opened. Sonny looking more unkempt than Peter had seen him in a long time. His usually neat hair was jutting out at all angles  and five o’clock shadow was beginning to line his jaw.  A black and white plaid shirt hung from his lanky frame unbuttoned over a charcoal colored vest, it had a tear at the hem.  The jeans he wore were shabby with a gap slashed across the knee so that Peter could see bare skin.

“How long?” Peter asked quietly, his gaze meeting Sonny’s for the first time since he had stepped into the apartment. 

He watched Sonny’s Adam’s apple bob for a moment as he swallowed hard, the same way he always did when he was feeling emotional. 

“A couple of weeks.”

The distance was already stretching between the two of them, Peter could feel it as he watched Sonny cross his arms over his chest. He considered the nights he would spend alone, thinking of Sonny, worrying for him, longing to hear his voice. 

It was selfish . 

Peter knew that. But he also knew that his feelings were valid, that the fact Sonny was going undercover would take a toll on him.

On them, Peter corrected himself. 

After all there were two people in this relationship.

Peter reached out across the space between them, his hand seeking out Sonny’s. Their fingers threaded together, his own fitting perfectly within the grooves Sonny’s knuckles before he drew him close.

The way that the two of them fit together always seemed so perfect. The reassuring warmth of Sonny, the sensation of his heart beating against Peter’s own as he buried his face into the curve of Peter’s shoulder…

Peter  would miss these moments.

They held onto each other for a long time,  savoring each second as it passed before the chirping of Sonny’s cell phone interrupted. Sonny drew away reluctantly, sighing as he withdrew the phone from his back pocket and glanced at the screen.

“I gotta go , ”  he mumbled, returning the phone to his back pocket.

Those sapphire blue eyes flickered up once more to meet Peter’s as he cupped Peter’s face in his hands, his thumb smoothing over Peter’s cheek before he leaned in and kissed him. Peter felt himself surrendering to that kiss, his fingers raked through Sonny’s tousled hair as his tongue delved into the confines of his lover’s mouth. He tried to pour everything he felt into it, his love for Sonny, his passion, he wanted there to be no doubt in Sonny’s mind about how he felt.

They broke apart breathlessly. The edges of Sonny’s mouth tipped up into a small smile as his forehead came to rest upon Peter’s.

“Be safe.” Peter murmured into the brief space between the two of them. “Promise me.”

“Always.” Sonny whispered back.

  
  



End file.
